


You're My Home Sweet Home.

by Kickstart_My_Appetite_For_Destruction



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickstart_My_Appetite_For_Destruction/pseuds/Kickstart_My_Appetite_For_Destruction
Summary: Can't think of a summary yet





	1. Tommy You Dumbass

The 1980s, the worst fucking decade in human history. preppies and keyboards, stupid haircuts, jazzercise and “Just Say No”, it all fucking sucked. So what do you do when you’re born in the wrong timeline? 

You make it yours. 

And that’s what we did to the Sunset Strip. people flooded the streets trying to get in to the world's famous Whiskey a Go Go and inside was where the party was at. Strippers dancing around the pole some of them half naked, people making out with others they probably just met, and the rest drinking like it’s the end of the world. And that’s what I was doing at this very moment, chasing down the end of the bottle of my fourth Jack Daniels. 

Vince was nowhere to be seen, probably getting head by some random chick in the bathroom. Mick went home early, and Tommy was sitting at a booth with groupies surrounding him, and that’s what really ticked me off. One groupie kept caresing her fingers on his chest and I swear it took every fiber in me to not grab him and drag him out to an ally and make him scream like there’s no tomorrow. 

But here I am, drinking my feelings I have for him away like I do with the rest of my problems. I have no idea when I started having feelings for him but I know it was when we started going big. the way he was so enthusiastic about random things, how easily he fell in love, the way he played the drums with such passion. Everyday I was falling for him, he was just so irresistible and perfect in every aspect in my eyes. But I could never have him for the fact that he was straight.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a loud noise coming from the other end of the bar.  
When I looked over to see what the loud noise was I saw Tommy getting cornered by three big guys.

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

Anger boiled inside of me and before you know it, I was in front of Tommy putting my arm in front of him. “Well look what we have here boys, this faggot here has himself a boyfriend.” one of the guys said with a smirk.

“Look what we have here, a guy whose brain is smaller than their dick.” I said back, now smirking at the guy.

I could see the anger boiling up inside of him but I didn't care, all I cared about was protecting Tommy and him only.

"Listen why don't you fuck off before things get nasty." I said, ready to punch the daylights out of these fuckers.

"Or what? What are you and your little sex toy faggot behind you gonna do? Your slut gonna suck us off while you fuck him from behind?" The guy said, laughter coming from two of the others.

And that's what did it for me.

I punched him square in the face and everything was hell loose from there. Bottles were thrown around, people screaming, and bruises were made. It got so bad to the point where 5 police cars showed up, which is how it got me to being handcuffed along with Tommy. You're probably wondering why he got arrested as well, let's just say once you piss one off, you piss of another. I mean, they don't call us Terror Twins for nothing.

The car ride to the police station was filled with nothing but silence and with the occasion of me and Tommy receiving secret glances and smiles from one another. 

As we entered into the police station they booked us in, took our mugshot, than got changed into their shitty ass clothes. After that we got put in the same cell, I think the police woman said something but I didn't pay attention to a damn word she said.

Me and Tommy both sat down on a metal bench, neither of us saying nothing to one another, silence being the only thing around us until Tommy broke it.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked, still not looking at me.

"Do what?" I asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Protect me, back there. You didn't have to." He said, looking down at his lap.

"Just instincts I guess," I said shrugging my shoulders, "I guess when I saw you were in trouble I sorta just felt this thing or rather something telling me to protect you, sounds cliche I know but it's true." I told him sheepishly.

He finally looks at me, his dark brown eyes meeting my green ones. I felt him sneak his hand at the bottom of mine and lace them together, never daring to keep his eyes off me.

"Yeah but still, I could've defended myself, it wouldn't be the first." He says the last part to himself, I have to ask him about that later.

"I know that. It's just that," I hesitate.

"It's just what? Nikki you can tell me anything, whatever it is I'm here for you," he looks down at our intertwined hands, "I'm here for you for as long as you need me to." He said.

"It's just that- fuck Tommy," I took a deep breath, "I love you." I said finally.

He looks at my blankly before smiling at me sweetly.

"Well I love you too, bro" He said.

…

I mentally slap myself.

Tommy for Jesus fuck sake.

"No- I mean- fuck Tommy why do you gotta make this so difficult." I said, pulling away from our intertwined hands and hiding my face with both of my hands.

Seconds pass before I feel him pull my hands away from my face. I look at him, and before I can register anything.

He kisses me.

His soft lips meeting my slightly chapped ones. His kiss doesn't feel like the ones I usually receive, no, this one is filled with love, care, and passion.

Something I haven't truly received from anyone in a long time.

We pull away from each other, both of us breathless. He looks at me smiling.

"You taste like whiskey."

"Oh fuck you."

"Maybe once we get out of here you can."

We both laugh. He pulls me against his chest, running his hands through my hair while rubbing my back gently.

We stay like this for the rest of the night, police look at us weirdly while walking past our cell but we both didn't care.

I felt safe in his arms.

I felt at home in his arms.

He was my home sweet home.

Something I thought I can never achieve or have until now.


	2. I really am a dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

The 1980s. One of the worst fucking decades in human history. Preppies and keyboards, weird ass haircuts, jazzercise and “Just Say No”, it all sucked ass majorly, so what do you do when you’re born in the wrong timeline?

You make it yours. 

And that’s what we did to the Sunset Strip. People flooded the streets trying to get in to the world’s famous Whiskey a Go Go and inside was where the real party was at. Mostly topless strippers dancing around their poles, people sucking on eachothers faces, and the rest drinking like their lives depended on it.

Vince was nowhere in sight, probably getting a blowjob from some random blonde chick with big tits. Mick went home which is understandable for his age, and Nikki was downing another Jack Daniels, God I wish that bottle was my co-

“Hey, Tommy.” 

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt one of the girls caressing my chest talk to me, she was hot and all, big boobs, long brown curly hair, and green eyes, but she wasn’t Nikki. No one could compare to Nikki.

“Yeah, doll?”

“Why don’t you grab me and the girls here something to drink?” She said flirtatiously, winking at me. yeah no thanks.

I nod and slowly make my out of the booth and near the bar. As I make my way to the bar I bumped into someone, I didn’t think much of it until they grabbed my shoulder back harshly. I turned around to see three big guys, all taller than me. 

“Well if it ain’t the Tommy Lee, drummer of Mötley Crüe and makeup faggot wearing freak." He says. I flinch a little from the slur, hoping he wouldn’t notice. But knowing my dumb luck he did.

“Awe, what’s with the flinch little Tommy boy,” he tilts his head down, “offended by my use of words?” He steps back and raises his arms, “Afraid to let the whole world know that the drummer of one of the worlds infamous bands gets dicked down by guys instead of dicking down women?!” He shouts. I look down, tears start to fade my vision slowly.

Before anything else could happen I felt a presents in front of me. I looked up to see Nikki, holding an arm out in front of me protectively.

“Well look what we have here boys, this faggot here has himself a boyfriend.” The guy said with a smirk.

“Look what we have here, a guy whose brain is smaller than their dick.” Nikki barks back, smirking at the guy. Fuck this isn’t gonna end well.

Nikki looked pissed- well pissed would be an understatement- he was furious beyond hell. out of all my years of knowing him I’ve never seen him this pissed off.

“Listen why don’t you fuck off before things get nasty.” Nikki said, cracking his knuckles.

“Or what? what are you and your little sex toy faggot behind you gonna do? your slut gonna suck us off while you fuck him from behind?” The guy said, laughter coming from two of the others

And that’s what did it for Nikki.

He punched him square in the face and everything was hell loose from there. Bottles were thrown and shattered, people screaming, and bruises were made. It got so bad  
that 5 police cars showed up, which is how it got to Nikki getting handcuffed along with myself. you’re probably wondering why I got arrested as well, let’s just say once you piss one off, you piss off another. I mean, they don't call us Terror Twins for nothing.

The car ride to the police station was filled with nothing but silence and with the occasion if me and Nikki receiving glances and smiles from each other.

As we entered into the police station they booked us in, took our mugshot, than got changed into their ugly ass clothes. After that we got put in the same cell. “Alright boys, you two will be staying here until someone bails you out tomorrow. In the meantime, no funny business.” The police woman said, right before she closed the cell she turned around and looked at Nikki than at me and winked, then left without another word right before she closed and locked the cell.

Alright then.

Me and Nikki both sat down on the metal bench, neither of us saying nothing to one another, silence being the only thing around us until I broke it off. 

“Why’d you do that?” I asked, looking down at my lap. (A/N Instead of typing lap I typed life fml)

“Do what?” He asked, I feel him staring at me.

“Protect me, back there. You didn’t have to.” I said, still not looking at him.

“Just instincts I guess,” He said, I can see him shrugging his shoulders at the corner of my eyes, “I guess when I saw you were in trouble I sorta just felt this thing or rather something telling me too protect you, sounds cliche I know but it’s true.” He told me, I feel something in my chest but dismiss it.

I finally look at him, my brown eyes meeting his green ones. I sneak my hand at the bottom of his and lace them together, still keeping my eyes on him.

“Yeah but still, I could’ve defended myself, it wouldn't be the first.” I say the last part to myself, hoping he wouldn’t hear it, but I know he did.

“I know that, it’s just that,” He hesitates.

“It’s just what? Nikki you can tell me anything, whatever it is I’m here for you,” I look down at our intertwined hands, “I’m here for you for as long as you need me to.” I said.

“It’s just that- fuck Tommy,” He takes a deep breath, “I love you.” he says finally.

I look at him blankly before smiling at him sweetly.

“Well I love you too, bro.” I said.

…

Oh

Oh Tommy you really are a fucking idiot.

“No- I mean- fuck Tommy why do you go make this so difficult.” He said, pulling away from our intertwined fingers and hiding his face with both of his hands.

Seconds pass before I pull his hands away from his beautiful face, he looks at me, and without thinking;

I kiss him.

My soft lips meeting his slightly chapped ones. I’m surprised he doesn’t pull away, but instead, leans in more.

God I never want this to end.

We pull away from each other, both of us breathless. I look at him smiling.

“You taste like whiskey.”

“Oh fuck you.”

“Maybe once we get out of here you can.”

We both laugh. I pull him against my chest, running my hands through his soft hair while rubbing his back gently.

We stay like this for the rest of the night, some police look at us weirdly while walking past our cell but we both didn’t care.

I felt truly happy with him in his arms.

I felt protective with him in his arms.

I wanted to be his home sweet home.

Something I thought I would never have with him until now and something I never wanted to have an end to.


End file.
